Future Queen
by SilentSnowLeopardNinja
Summary: Luffy sits around like a statue for the better part of the day. Oneshot.


This is just a REALLY short one shot I did on the spot just so I'd have at least one story available for reading. Reviews are welcomed. I'm literally gonna just sit here and make it up as I go.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my messed up thoughts. Deal with it.

Sitting out on the upper deck of the ship, Luffy sat and stared at the sunset. It was really quit peaceful. The soft sounds of the water surrounding them in the ocean, the beautiful colors from the sky being reflected in the waters below, Zolo snoring somewhere up high when he was supposed to be on look out duty, Chopper clapping his hooves to the awful offkey singing from the long nosed guy, Sanji's rythemic chopping from the kitchen below and Vivi's and Nami's whispered conversation from somewhere far behind him. And lets not forget the bird poop that just missed hitting him by 3 inches. Lovely.  
If any of his crew was paying the slightest bit of attention to him they'd think he was daydreaming. That was not the case. Luffy was, believe it or not in deep thought about each of his friends and their story as he knew it and his feelings for them. So he sat there in silence for the longest time. So long that nearly all of his crew had turned in for the night.  
Nami was worried about Luffy. He had been sitting in the same spot for over 3 hours now hadnt moved. Not even when Usopp and Sanji got into an arguement over which of them was a better ladies man. Vivi actually had to carry up a plate of food for him to eat because he stayed in that spot during dinner. The guys actually wondered if he had somehow glued his pants to the rail and attempted to scrape Luffy off. Only to find that he could be picked up quit easily. 'Stupid boys. Not even Luffy is dum enough to glue himself to something', Nami thought. Walking up behind him Nami placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Luffy shrieked and jerked so badly out of surpirse that he fell off the rail to the floor below. Sighing in exasperation, Nami looked over the railing at him and asked in that so loving and caring way of hers, "Hey moron you alright? I should charge you for screaming in my ear like I'm some kinda monster. That hurt y'know!" "Really? and I was so sure you were the monster money grubber", Luffy muttered to himself as he sat up. Getting up he jumped back up to the rail and landed on it in a crouch right in her face. Grinning that huge toothy grin, "I'm just fine Nami! I'm happy to know you care about me so much". Nami eyed him coolly before responding, "Who says I care?" "I do. Any way was there something you needed?" "Hm? Oh right, yeah. Do you like Vivi?" "I wouldn't have let her on my ship if I didnt." "No. I mean...romantically. Do like her as more than a friend or...find her attractive?" Luffy blinked at her. "She is pretty" Nami flushed slightly feeling upset when he said that, "but I don't wanna make babies with her or nothing if thats what your asking?" "Oh...that's...good", Nami had a wide eyed look before looking relieved. Luffy noticed. "Why are you so concerned about that?" "It's nothing really. We've just been talking and...well I think she might...uh like you." 'Want to tie you down with her wires and thoroughly have her way with your body is more like it. The tramp', Nami thought. Luffy caught her eye and stared deeply into her orbs for a ridiculously long time. So long in fact that she barely noticed his face getting closer to hers. So lost in his eyes she was that she was startled when his lips brushed against hers. Briefly. Tenderly. Pulling back, Luffy stared at her shocked blushing face thinking, 'a blushin Nami is cute'. Smiling softly, Luffy spoke in a low tone, "There's no need to worry about Vivi or any other woman. I've already chosen my future queen. She's the beautiful woman I gave my hat to as I rescued her. Like a princess." Nami shivered as that voice that usually sounded so hyper and jubilent now sounded so...seductive. She almost wished he spoke like that more often. "Um..", Nami was at a complete lost for words. Which was a first. Luffy just gave her an amused look. "Goodnight Nami", he said lovingly before using his GumGum powers to safely stretch back down to the deck below and went silently to his room for some much wanted sleep. Back above Nami blinked at the empty spot before her where Luffy once was mind working in overdrive. Reaching up she touched her lips. Muttering to herself, "If I'm like a princess to him...and he's given me his hat more than once...His kiss. I could actually feel his emotions. I...I'm his future pirate queen. He chose me, he wants me...", once that realization hit home Nami smirked and swaggered off to her room. 'TAKE THAT VIVI!' Was her last thought before she went to bed like a boss.

Author's note:  
Bare with me on this I haven't watched or read one piece in forever and I only got as far as knowing Luffy beat Crocodile and the extra arms lady joined his crew uninvited. I'm actually really surprised I wrote something so...nice and augh sweet. And of one piece of all things. I sat here fully expecting to write some nonsense with lots of vulgarity and sexual crap in it. Hm...maybe next time then? Hope you enjoyed wasting your time reading this, lol. I do like the idea of Nami and Luffy together. Never really thought of him being with Vivi...wait her name's not Livi is it? Crap! Ah well I'm not changing it. :P


End file.
